


Rich Love (Togami x Reader)

by sensitiveghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitiveghost/pseuds/sensitiveghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the day you first laid eyes on him, you have been trying to get him to notice you. You haf your heart set on him. Then one day, he notices you. And its quite something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's a rainy day in fuck I don't know wherever you are and you're walking in your fanciest clothes, thankfully you have a fancy umbrella too.  
You were hoping to get the attention of Togami, a rich douchebag you are in love with.  
You've made sure you look great today and have walked around where he lives which is like close to your house BC of the coincidences that happen in fanfictions, its convenient. Suddenly a wind picks up and it rains harder. You decide to try to find a place to stay.  
You walk up to Togamis mansion probably and ring the fucking doorbell and you pray hes coming.  
Suddenly the door slowly opens. You see nothing but leg so you look up. Its him.  
"What the fuck do you want" he asked.  
"I-I- well, as you can see the weather is terrible and I'm too far from home.. And I need a place to stay." You stutter.  
He looks at you for a few seconds and smiles, he has the kind of smile you want to like punch because its so sly and douchebaggy. But you love it.  
"Hmm.. Well, I suppose you can stay, but... It'll cost you" he smirks.  
"Wh-what will it cost me.." You ask.  
"You'll find out later.. In the meantime, come in." He says.  
You walk in and set your umbrella down.  
"N-nice place.."you manage to say, overwhelmed with joy. It was hard to even get near him, but to actually get into his house? Golly.  
"yeah, I know. Anyways, you can sit down over there.." He says, pointing to a white couch. You go over and sit.  
"I can't believe this.. Holy shit.." You think to yourself. This was the happiest day of your life.


	2. Hot

He comes in to the room after a few minutes and lights a fire. He sits down rather close to you. You blush.

He stares at you for a while, smirking.  
"So, what's your name?" He asks you, putting his hand on yours. You blush even harder.  
"I-I- oh! My name is (your name).. Wh-.." You manage to spit out before getting cut off by Togami.  
"Lovely name. I suppose you already know who I am, right?" He interrupts.  
"O-oh yes sir!" You say.  
He chuckles.  
"You can call me Togami.." He says, getting closet to you.  
Your face is painted with blush.  
He starts to put his arm around you.  
"So,uh, its getting pretty late.. I can show you to your room" he says, looking into your eyes.  
"I-I guess your right, s-Togami.' You say.  
He grabs your hand and brings you up from the couch, and wraps his arm around you.  
"Come with me" he whispers.  
His arm is tight around you, but you love it.  
He brings you to a dark door.  
"Well here we are, this is your room." He says, putting his free hand on the doorknob, opening the door.  
Its rather dark in the room. He brings you to the bed.  
He looks into your eyes again, and gets close to you.  
He leans in, and you're prepared for a kiss.  
"Are you ready to be sold to the dark lord Satan." He whispers seductively.  
"Wh-what?" You stammer.  
"I brought them," he says loudly. Just then the room gets hot, and a red light takes over the room.  
You suddenly see a large figure. He's wearing a red cloak, and he has large, skeletal horns.  
"Wh-whats going on T-" you say, then Togami slaps you.  
"Shut up, prawn." He hisses.  
The large figure looks at you.  
"Is this what you brought to me?" He says in a low voice.  
"Yes, they looked like they were worth a lot." He says, looking at you.  
You're slightly flattered, but scared. You get up and try to run, but Togami grabs you.  
"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He yells.  
You dont know what to say.  
"Let's get this over with already, how much are they worth?" He snaps  
"You thought this thing was worth something? If anything they're worth probably one corn chip." Satan says.  
You look at Togami. Hes furious.  
"SO I DID ALL THIS FOR NOTHING? LET SOME GROSS EGG INTO MY HOME, TOUCHING THEM, ONLY TO FIND OUT THEYRE WORTH A CORN CHIP?" He yell  
"Get out of here, satan." He says. Satan vanishes.  
Togami hesitantly grabs you and starts running to this room.  
Its full of weapons.  
"Since you're probably gonna go and tell people about this, I'm getting rid of you." He says, grabbing a cactus. He shoves it down your throat and you choke to death.


End file.
